User talk:Crashfreak99
I archived my talk page because it was massive. Keep sending me messages guys.--Crashfreak99 17:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Crashfreak99/Archive Been there, done that (continued) It's a good thing you archived your talk page, because, before you archived it, the talk page crashed my computer. But anyways, what I was saying was that there is nothing left to do on the main Bandipedia and the last major Crash game was in 2008. The only thing that is really left to do now on the main Bandipedia is watch for vandals vandalising Bandipedia and warn/block them, but that is not a very good job. Bandipedia Highlights is getting much more fun than Bandipedia itself. If we start making lots more high-quality highlights/promotions, and you start working on Twinsanity Tips & Tricks more, we may be able to make Bandipedia Highlights the main Crash Bandicoot fansite on Wikia by the end of 2012. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you think that everyone wants to close up shop on Bandipedia and turn another irrelevant wiki into the main Crash Bandicoot wiki? FYI, other people have put a lot of work into Bandipedia and old admins like Yowuza and Cat's Tuxedo poured a lot of work into the character and level pages. Perhaps other people would be more interested in this wiki if it focused more on Crash Bandicoot and less on promoting everyone's websites and fanart. Just look at the main page - its just one giant advertisement for Bandipedia Highlights! Maybe you should consult with other people how they feel about moving onto another wiki before making the personal decision yourself. -- The Magnum Master 18:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If it does come to the point where I become so angry on Bandipedia that I can't take it anymore, I would probably just cease editing permanently either just on Bandipedia or all of Wikia depending on how serious it is. But it is gradually getting there, because I'm getting a ridiculous amount of criticism when I'm actually just trying to help Bandipedia. EpicWikipedian 19:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I just listed atleast' 50 pages that are going to be made on Bandipedia a while ago, so, again, Bandipedia isn't finished. If there's no more Crash games, that mean's Highlights won't get much news. The only way Highlight would even get 'close' to having more pages than Bandipedia is if there's a new game. And if there's a new game, that means more pages for Bnadipedia. Plus, the promotions will eventually dry up. The promotions are fun, I doubt you could come up with 1,000. I'm not saying Highlights is useless, but it won't ever overtake Bnadipedia. (I'm not critiscing you, by the way) BandiCooper 19:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The Magnum Master Actually, at first, he was just acting discourteous towards me and Bandipedia in general. I gave him 2 warnings, but he continued after that, and removed his sysop privileges then said that he has a final chance as a normal user. He declined the offer, and said that he was leaving Bandipedia permanently, so I decided to block him permanently. EpicWikipedian 20:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea for April Fools day I was thinking that we could change the site to something completely unreadable and unblock Brodie Buchanan and promote him to admin for just 1 April 2012 then reverse those changes on 2 April 2012. What do you think? Also, BandiCooper and I have just set up UnBandipedia. Click here to go to UnBandipedia. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 23:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, EpicWikipedian, but that's one of the worst ideas that I've ever heard. It's extremely harmful to the wiki to make it unreadable, and to unblock one of the sites worst vandals? That's just beyond reason. :Anyway, in other news, I don't agree with blocking TheMagnumMaster. And according to a message he left you, neither does Crashfreak99, the site leader. I'm unblocking him. You're reason for blocking him was that he requested it. He didn't request it at all. You should block for the explicit purpose of vandalism, not some petty argument. :Mediating a dispute that you're involved in by blocking another user is downright bad administrative policy. If I seem to be coming across harsh here, I do not apologise. This needs to be said. Anybody here will tell you that you made a bad decision by blocking one of our best editors and a fellow admin. Everybody here has an opinion, and I suggest you ask it in future before taking such drastic action against another user. :@Crashfreak99 There's an issue here that will have to be sorted out among all of the sysops on this site. A wiki where all of the sysops are not on the same page will not function, now or ever. --Klock101 00:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I really am getting so fed up with this. I am going to LEAVE this site if it carries on. By the way, just to make sure you heard something from my previous comment, click here to go UnBandipedia. EpicWikipedian 08:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but, that might be a harmful idea. GGD 18:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Your kind of late, buddy. BandiCooper 18:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I am quitting this wiki permanently Going permanently. Sorry. EpicWikipedian 16:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with this terrible place I will continue on Bandipedia Highlights and UnBandipedia. However, as you gave no warning before removing privileges, you will be blocked at Bandipedia Highlights. EpicWikipedian 16:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Look, I really am sorry if I abused my rights. Can I at least be given a second chance? Really, I feel guilty for what I did. Furthermore, I gave The Magnum Master TWO warnings before desysopping him. But if you are unfair to me, there is consequences. EpicWikipedian 17:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't help Bandipedia without adminship rights as the only thing that is left to do on Bandipedia nowadays is to warn/block vandals. Everything else has already been done. But if you continue to refuse to give at least rollback rights back, the "Bandipedia" branding is going to be removed from Bandipedia Highlights and Bandipedia Highlights will be renamed to just "Highlights". EpicWikipedian 17:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :EpicWikipedian, I really wish you would stop acting like this whole ordeal was my fault. Both times you warned me was over trivial matters. The whole me wrongfully blocking other people was a mistake on my part, and I even admit that it was my fault. The second warning you gave me was just because I didn't agree with your opinion. I know I said I was done with Bandipedia after what happened yesterday, and then I saw what you posted on Klock's wall, and that is when you showed your true colors. You don't deserve to be an administrator if you think its okay to go onto other staff members walls and berate and threaten them. This isn't the first time you went on a power trip either. In my opinion, you don't deserve a second chance if you are going to constantly lie and make it seem like its mine and Klock's fault. If you are going to leave, then leave. Don't expect any fanfare from some of us after how you treated us. At the end of the day, you are just Komodo 2.0 -- The Magnum Master 17:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello again guys. Sorry for the delayed replies, I was in college all day. EpicWikipedian, a wiki is a community, not an oligarchy, and definitely not a dictatorship. You may have over 3000 edits under your belt by this stage, but your extremely childish reaction to this situation proves that you are not cut out for administrative duties. For what I can see, you've been demoted from sysop, and have decided to leave. Well, goodbye then. It seems a shame for you to walk away over an argument that can be all too easily sorted out, but it's your decision. :::Anyway, I'm still looking through some deleted edit logs so I can see the full talk page conversations before they were edited. I'll probably have some more to say then. --Klock101 17:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::EpicWikipedian, after your frankly appalling behaviour, you demand to be promoted to rollbacker in order to keep editing? As The Magnum Master said, if you're going to leave, then go. If you want to stay, then I suggest you stop making demands. You are in absolutely no position to. If you want to stick around, then take some time to cool off, then come back as a normal editor. Not as an admin, not as a rollbacker. Believe me, that's the best offer you're going to hear from any of us. You're lucky not to have been banned by now. --Klock101 17:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you Klock, this outcome could've been avoided if he simply listened to what others had to say and not have a power trip just because someone doesn't agree with him. I admit that at times I was over critical of him and have apologized a couple of times even for sounding rude. But he seemed to treat Bandipedia as his own personal place and other work people did didn't matter to him. If you go to UnBandipedia and look what he wrote on numerous talk pages, he basically thinks his demoting was unjustified and has some grand plan to come back in three days and "beg" for his rights back. Personally, I am not the one to hold grudges and could forgive him, but with his attitude I don't see him ever changing. -- The Magnum Master 21:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The final message from me on this issue I have been helping Bandipedia, not just harming it. I designed special Crash Bandicoot headers for the main page, blocked a large amount of Jorgensen sockpuppetry, and removed a large amount of watermarked images and deleted them from Bandipedia. By the way, I will unblock you at Bandipedia Highlights, because I agree that I was over-reacting on the situation. EpicWikipedian 22:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Grammar policy Is it OK if I delete the grammar policy? It seems kind of oppresive, now that I think about it. BandiCooper 10:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :You didn't seem to take in account all the hard work that other people like myself have put into Bandipedia while threaten to block me. Or when you threatened to demote Klock after all the hard work he put into this place. It wasn't good enough for you when you still had your powers, then why should we take your hard work into account? I find it funny that you expect to have all your powers given back to you like it was some kind of toy taken away. You should be forced to earn it the hard way, and even then, the chances of you getting them back are slim with this attitude of yours. Even though you unfairly demoted me and blocked me, I am not back as an admin yet. I rather just spend my time as a normal user and help improve content on Bandipedia rather than be a hard-pressed admins like you were. -- The Magnum Master 23:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Buerocrat Epic said back when he requested for bueurocrat rights that one bueurocrat isn't enough for a wiki. Now that he no longer has his rights, do you think I should become one? I also have a few ideas for the wiki. OK then. BandiCooper 14:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) COTT DS What exactly do you mean by can't get the Crystal? Isn't it spawning? BandiCooper 18:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I could, but I don't have a capture card or anything like that so the quality of the pictures won't be too great. Also, would you help me find some articles to make? If you were to go onto Crash Mania and search for some stuff that doesn't have an article here (e.g. MOM DS minigames and levels) because that's how I got some info on COTT DS levels (no, I'm not copying and pasting info off the site, just using the info giving on CM to creatre an artricle). BandiCooper 18:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Page number What happened to the page number? it was 1,140 last night, and now it's down to 1,132. I checked the deletion log, and nothing had changed. No one had deleted any pages since I deleted Temple of Doom. BandiCooper 10:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Harassment I saw the message EpicWikipedian left you on Bandipedia Highlights. Personally, I think that he crossed a major line in saying that he will track you down in real life. I highly doubt he has any idea who you are, but he's taken this far beyond a pointless argument now, and it's becoming harassment. I suggest you make it clear to him to stop immediately, or else contact Wikia staff and inform them of his actions. --Klock101 23:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree Crashfreak, don't just sit around and let him act as if he knows you. Its very obvious to me now that he is very unstable and has no business ever returning to this wiki even as an editor. He is acting as if this whole ordeal is your fault when it was him that brought him onto himself. I would go with Klock's advice and contact Wikia about him repeatedly bothering you. And in addition, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to remove all traces of Bandipedia Highlights from this wiki. -- The Magnum Master 03:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes i Am Googlydoe 02:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) How do you make custom badges? Because i want to make some on my wiki and i cant find out how to. Googlydoe 03:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ok. Iam a huge fan ofLego Starwars too Googlydoe 15:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can post that glitch on my wiki. I have an article of Mario Kart Wii on my wiki. You might find some more interisting glitches on the Glitchtopia Mario Kart Wii page =) Googlydoe 22:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) COTT GBA Will you make articles for the levels in COTT GBA please? Crash Mania doesn't give enough information for me to make articles. BandiCooper 21:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) http://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki Googlydoe 03:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) UnBandipedia Is UnBandipedia still a part of the main Bandipedia? BandiCooper 18:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Shoutbox Is it OK if I remove the shoutbox, because it's taking up space on the main page and if we have news, we could always just update community messages. Also, do you think we should remove the chat feature? It's useless and takes up space. BandiCooper 19:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) CM Forum I read on Crashix you're on CM Forum. I'm on there too! I'm Doomcorner64. BandiCooper 15:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I brought an older logo back. What do you think? BandiCooper 08:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I am, but I don't have any relics. BandiCooper 11:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Editor's Pick Is it just me or is Editor's Pick the exact same thing as the featured article? You nominated an article, people vote for it and it gets featured on the main page. I think it needs to go. BandiCooper 14:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia:Projects I don't think people really notice Projects, even with an advertisement on the main page. The only people who have voted for a project so far are administrators. (Excluding Magnum, but he's a former administrator). I think we should have another poll on the main page instead. Main page There's something wrong with the font on the main page. Do you know anyone who can fix this? BandiCooper 11:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but someone has put a link to my wiki on the main page (Crash Bandicoot Fan Game wiki) without any permission from me. GGD 21:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) If its ok for I just put the tip from Fan Game wiki about how to unlock Velo on Velo's page at Triva. I put it there for people who want to have velo so bad and because snce I unlock him I want to share this info to you and the people of fan Game wiki.spyro bandicoot 21:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. Keep the link. GGD 23:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem solved. I solved the font problem on the main page. It had something to do with the site notice. Anyway, the site notice is no longer in large font, but it's still noticable. Also, do you think we should have articles on the consoles that Crash games appeared on? A few other wikis have them, so I don't see why we shouldn't. BandiCooper 19:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crashfreak, can i request for Adminship? Do I have the qualifications to request it yet? GGD 04:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) oh, ok then. GGD 13:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I got to 250 edits. GGD 19:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) What's a rollbackGGD 21:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Hey CrashFreak99 im back on the wiki bro just to let you know.Bandichild 17:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Bandichild *Oh, most certainly!!!Bandichild 12:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC)Bandichild Tenth Dimension Character Name Changes Why do they have to be labelled Good Cortex, Evil Crash, Evil Coco, etc. Why not just say: Crash Bandicoot (Tenth Dimension), Doctor Neo Cortex (Tenth Dimension), Coco Bandicoot (Tenth Dimension). Why not change them? GGD 17:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Because that's not their names. BandiCooper 18:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) What about 10th Dimension Coco? Did Traveller's Tales say she was officially named Evil Coco? GGD 22:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Did I get promoted to Admin yet? GGD 03:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I will try to follow the Admin rules. GGD 16:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Achievements OK, the achievements are enable, will you help me name some of them? BandiCooper 20:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *I love the achievements, im a catch em all! But seriously I gotta question what in the world happened to the Bandipedia when it had the creative Crash Bandicoot logo? To be honest it looked better that way instead of the "TNT" layout.Bandichild 03:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) @Bandichild If by "the creative logo" you mean the Crash Bandicoot wiki one Klock did with Aku Aku and some Crates in it, we had to replace that because we aren't called Crash Bandicoot Wiki anymore. BandiCooper 09:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, will you help me get some suitable pictures for the badges? BandiCooper 09:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The design Hey. I've been thinking this for a long while, but haven't bothered to bring it up until now. I think Bandipedia really needs a new design. The red TNT background is an eyesore and looks like it was made in a few seconds in Microsoft Paint, and I really can't see how the logo relates to Crash. Across the board, I think improvements could be made. I'd be happy to design some stuff for the site. Let me know what you think. --Klock101 19:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Should there be edit track achievments for categories like Characters, Enemies, Consoles, Games, etc. Googlydoe "Hi" 22:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I made an edit track for enemies. The names of the achievments are villains in the series. Googlydoe "Hi" 22:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You don't know? Googlydoe "Hi" 22:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what the problem could be. Googlydoe "Hi" 22:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I got a spamming message: why did you take my stuff? it's not i'm not going to kill u or nothin', but still, why did you take my stuff? what is wrong with going insane, hmm? all hail G-corp! 22:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Googlydoe 23:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) User:Crashgod is being offensive towards me. Googlydoe 14:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. Googlydoe 19:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Two weeks? Isn't that a bit extreme? One week is more suitable. BandiCooper 10:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible admin powers reinstated? Hey Crashfreak, its been a while. I was wondering if its possible to get my admin's power back? The only reason I didn't accept the offer to reinstate my admin powers initially was because I wanted to wait for the whole EpicWikipedian thing to blow over. But now it looks like Epic isn't going to come back and I am ready to help this wiki again. Is it possible to get my powers back? I am more than willing to help this wiki again. -- The Magnum Master 15:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think the admins should just pick the featured article as no one's using it. BandiCooper 14:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The Design (Part 2) Hey. As you can see, I didn't exactly get far with the design this time round. I'll have little to no time over the next 3-4 weeks, but after that I should have nothing but time so I'll be able to do a more thorough job then. --Klock101 21:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I think the main page could use a much needed overhaul. There is random text all over the place and broken tags at the bottom of the page. Not to mention, the image in the center of the page is kind of random and blocks all the content near the bottom. I think using templates to organize the information on the main page will make it more organized and neat. I could probably create a design change and post it in the Sandbox to determine whether other people here may like it. -- The Magnum Master 20:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I was working with the main page yesterday and forgot to put the Naughty Dog wiki footer into a template. BandiCooper 15:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Could you leave a link to my wiki on the main page please? The website is wildbandicoot.wikia.com.spyro bandicoot 18:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Invitation: http://legosignups.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Sign_Ups_Wiki Googlydoe 22:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, but I am permanently not available if you have any questions or messages. Sorry for this inconvienence". Sorry, and as of your question, i do not know what you mean. Googlydoe 19:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The manual of style needs changes If you agree or disagree that the manual of style needs changes, say so here. BandiCooper 18:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bueourocrat Can I become a bureocratadajuckawucka? Seriously though, can I become a bueurocrat? I remember Epic saying that there should be more than one on a wiki at a time. BandiCooper 15:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You have a pretty fair point, actually. BandiCooper 19:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey, will you help me out with the Crash 2010 template? BandiCooper 14:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ratchetjak 22:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC)helo my name is papu papuRatchetjak 22:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) you like jak and daxter wikia Ratchetjak Can you watch for later? Most of his edits are wrong, as I know of. For example, he said Aku Aku has a mother. I never heard of that before. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 03:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Allright, maybe that's a bad example to start with... But still... [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 08:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a link to the Template that shows the games in the Crash series? I have to make modifications to it. Googlydoe 19:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) It didnt work Googlydoe 23:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Crashfreak, remember the game that you told us that it might have Crash in it its called PlayStation All Battle Stars Royale and you can come see what its about: all battle stars royale wildbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/playstation all battle stars royalespyro bandicoot 21:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ratchetjak 00:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC)ratchetjakRatchetjak 00:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I created the sheep page,but i dont know to add a infobox on it,help me. thanks you talk about aku aku MOM,it's true,aku aku have a mom is mention in crash mind over mutant.Ratchetjak 00:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC)RATCHETJAK.PS=thanks for the edit on the page sheep.Ratchetjak 00:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC)ratchetjak I use this site: http://www.createagif.net/, and take frames of animation from the Sprites Resource and add them onto the site. Googlydoe 13:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The Size Changer Do you think that article warrants its own page, even though it might be mentioned only there and once in a lifetime? Also, I think everything from this category shares the same issue. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 03:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I disagree, I don't see why we should delete the manga articles. BandiCooper 18:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) We should make a page for all the things in the manga and put them on that page.Crashfreak99 19:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant that the content could be moved somewhere else, but the page should be deleted. I think that it's just too short to become a page. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 01:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Why does this article need to be removed? I mean, there's a lot of articles that are smaller than this by far and yet they have not been deleted. Dachoppa3 03:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well, maybe I'm a little... carried away. I thought that The Size Changer is too minor as an article. :/ But if others think it should be kept, then so be it. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 03:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Dachoppa3. Googlydoe 03:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Dachoppa those types of articles will have the deletion template on them unless we can get more info on them. If we can get more info on the manga things then we can add a section on the page for the charcters and objects Crash encounters. The manga articles have more info than some articles. Crashfreak99 15:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree that manga articles have more information available than others, but the size changer is a very minor yet crucial object to the storyline of the manga chapter, considering it is the object that begins the story of the said chapter. There is not much more information to be gained on this article, since it vanishes miidway through and doesn't make another appearance. Dachoppa3 20:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Size Changer can be kept then. Now we just need to decide on the other pages in the category.Crashfreak99 20:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Dear Crashfreak99, I am trying to get an account set up, but I never get the confirmation email. The website I have my emails on said that I need to know the following things: 1. A copy of the delivery failure notice (Exact transcript of the error message). 2. All the IP addresses from which these messages are sent. 3. The sender's email address. 4. The exact dates on which these messages were sent. 20:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Manga (cont.) Personally, I think the only manga related article that should be deleted is the Star Shell House article. I agree, although my point is actually the same as the beginning of this talk. Also, why not merge Venus Fly Trap (Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken) with Venus Fly Trap? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 16:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Star Shell House can be merged with the Junia page and the Venuf Fly Trap page should be merged with the main Venus Fly Trap page.Crashfreak99 17:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree. BandiCooper 15:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate Request Hey there Crashfreak99. I'm Sackchief. I'm currently the head admin over at The Last of Us wiki which youre already affiliates with. I've come by to request an affiliate with my new Wiki, Playstation All-Stars Wiki. We're currently a growing wiki with a very active staff and I feel it would benefit both of us if we were to make an affiliate, as I have already affiliated with Jak and Daxter Wiki, Sly Cooper Wiki and inFAMOUS Wiki. Please let me know what you think. Sackchief 21:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea. BandiCooper 14:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Crash games The polls are over and three games have the same number of points. Do you have any ideas on how to settle the compettition? BandiCooper 14:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) We can do votes for which has the best game play and other stuff like that then add up the points to reveal the winner.Crashfreak99 15:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thats awesome! Thanks! I'll add your logo with a link to my home page and I only expect you to leave a link to my wiki on your home page. It's great to be affiliates! Sackchief 16:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello thereCrashfreak99 21:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Crashfreak99, I have to questions: #I still can't get the confirmation email even after I tried to create another account. Can you help? #Would it be a good idea to create pages for characters in the upcoming Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale? 20:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Um... Is it OK for you to make the account for me? I promise I'll be helpful to the wiki. 21:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ivitation: http://bandipediaquestions.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page you may like this. Googlydoe 15:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Cortex Castle Strikes Back I am finally back after almost a years absense and I am sorry. I have no long just gotten a brand spanking new blue laptop and with some new knowledge about them I have a feeling I'll be here for a long time. So could I please become an admin again? Also can you tell me how I make my signature a different colour? --Cortex Castle 16:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) STUPID Jorgensens I hate stupid Jorgensens I showed him what I'm made of look at his talk page yeah he is so stupid. BandiCooper 14:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He deserved it. BandiCooper 15:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia Scoop How do you vote for a piece of artwork for the Bandipedia Scoop? Crashdude 19:19, June 16, 2012 (GMT) http://legofilm.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Film_Wiki?&cb=5991 Googlydoe 03:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Crashfreak. The badges on this wiki and others cannot be customized! Googlydoe 16:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oops. False Alarm. Sorry. Googlydoe 16:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're a great admin! You work all days to do something new!